1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to the catalytical addition reactions of 1,1,1-trichlorotrifluoroethane (CF3CCl3, CFC-113a) with a hydrohaloolefin.
2. Description of Related Art
Halogenated alkanes, such as CFCs (chlorofluorocarbons) and HCFCs (hydrochlorofluorocarbons), have been employed in a wide range of applications, including their use as aerosol propellants, refrigerants, cleaning agents, expansion agents for thermoplastic and thermoset foams, heat transfer media, gaseous dielectrics, fire extinguishing and suppression agents, power cycle working fluids, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids, buffing abrasive agents, and displacement drying agents. They are also useful as intermediates to more highly fluorinated compounds such as HFCs (hydrofluorocarbons) and HFOs (hydrofluoroolefins). Due to the concerns of ozone depletion caused by some of the CFC and HCFC products, HFCs have replaced CFCs and HCFCs in a number of applications including using as refrigerants or foam expansion agents. HFOs have been regarded as good candidates to replace traditional CFCs, HCFCs and HFCs since they are both ozone-friendly and having low global warming potentials (GWPs).